


Triumph

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober 2018 [8]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Drabbletober, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Haters are already giving up





	Triumph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AM (AiMalfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/gifts).



> Muse berada di bawah label Warner Bros; Helium 3  
> Matt Bellamy dan Dom Howard milik semesta dan Muse  
> I don't own anything but my imagination.  
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Drabbletober day 8. Prompt by Miyachan: Dark Alley and inktober prompt Love Yourself BTS: Mic Drop.
> 
> Happy reading.

 

Bunyi ketukan yang teratur itu menggema di sepanjang jalan yang kebetulan lampu penerangan jalannya mati. Gelap sekali. Namun Dominic tetap berjalan dengan santai. Senyumnya sesekali tersungging. Dari celah bibirnya kemudian mendendang nada-nada ringan yang menemaninya kembali ke rumah.

Sebelum ia merasa bahwa ia sedang diikuti. Dominic menoleh ke belakang. Tak melihat apa pun. Bibirnya kembali menyungging senyum. Lalu ia kembali berjalan.

Sosok itu berdiri di samping jalan, sedikit bersandar pada tiang lampu jalan. Memperhatikan bagaimana Dominic berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Dominic berhenti. Ia menoleh ke sosok itu. “Hello, Matt. Tak sabar menungguku pulang?”

Matt—Matthew menubruk Dominic dan memeluknya erat. “Katakan kau berhasil membungkam mereka, Dom?!”

Dominic balas memeluk erat, mengecupi pipi Matt sebelum mengklaim bibirnya. “Oh, haruskah di sini? Yang benar saja, Matt.”

Bibir itu mengerucut lucu. “Dom … _please_ , aku benci kalau kau bermain petak umpet seperti ini. Aku hampir gila menunggu di rumah, kau tahu?! Katakan. Hasilnya. Padaku.”

Dominic menyeret Matthew. “Baiklah, baiklah, sayangku.” Dominic menghela napas, merangkul mesra Matthew yang menolak lepas dari pelukannya saat mereka berjalan. “Menurutmu, kalau aku berdendang seperti tadi, hasilnya bagaimana?”

Matthew menggeram tak sabar. “Dom … _please_.”

“Kalau begitu ada syaratnya. Kau akan menemaniku berburu, malam ini.”

Matthew menyeringai. Dominic menyukainya.

.  
.

End __

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Luk, i do sorry because i have no idea why this fic became "this". /plak well, hope you still like it.
> 
> See ya
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
